Field
The present disclosure relates to detection of biological and chemical substances. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for sampling body fluid absorbed by medical or hygiene products.
Related Art
The rapid development of mobile computing technologies has opened the door for wearable health monitoring devices, including devices that can monitor a user's body temperature, heart rate, sleeping pattern, blood pressure, etc. Although having the advantage of being portable and non-invasive, most of these wearable health-monitoring devices can only provide limited information about a person's health.